


Ma modeste bibliothèque d'antiquités

by moonlake



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlake/pseuds/moonlake
Summary: Installée dans un plan isolé, mes clients sont des arpenteurs à la recherche d'informations, de sorts ou d'artefacts.Il faut dire que ma modeste boutique propose des articles et des tomes que même les librairies des académies tolarianes n'ont jamais pu acquérir...





	Ma modeste bibliothèque d'antiquités

***BLING***  
J'aime le son de la sonnette... Même si je vois les clients arriver de loin.

Personne ne peut transplaner juste à coté de ma boutique.  
J'ai payé bien assez cher pour me procurer cet enchantement...  
Heureusement qu'il ne me fait pas défaut!  
 _(Sinon, le squelette du vendeur serait pendu dans la réserve.)_

>   
>  _"Hum... Bonjour... Madame?"_

_(Je préfère 'Grande Archiviste Extraordinaire', mais, 'Madame', ça ira quand même.)_

G.A.E. : Monsieur Jura, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes moins séduisant qu'on le dit...  
Gid. : ...  
G.A.E. : Vous recherchez des infos sur cette arme, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Gideon se rend compte qu'il tient fermement la garde de la lame. Trop fermement...

> _"C'est difficile de... Ne pas se faire dépasser par ses émotions..._   
>  _\--Ho... Évidement, l'essence de la blackblade est comme ça._   
>  _Elle fait ressortir les pulsions de son porteur."_

Gideon semble gêné. _(Le bestiau est mignon comme ça.)_

> _"On m'a dit, au village, que vous aviez-_   
>  _\--Toute information possible! Oui, c'est moi, ça!"_

  
Le silence règne, à nouveau, pendant quelques secondes.

G.A.E. : Bien, petiot. Essaye de poser cette lame sur le comptoir...  
Et, relâche la garde... Voilà, c'est bien...  
... Plus léger d'un coup, hein ?

Gid. : ...Oui.

  
G.A.E. : Voilà, j'avais préparée cette archive de documents, connexes à la blackblade.  
Légendes, Chroniques et même "Visions de l'avenir" sont retranscrites ici.

* * *

 

Le petit Gideon commence à parcourir les documents, pendant que je peux enfin...  
caresser la bête... AhAh! La vraie essence de la blackblade!   
Je rougi comme une petite étudiante tolariane "innocente"...  
La forme est plus "harponnée" que l'originale... Moins douce, je suppose.  
La personne qui l'a reforgée voulait être "edgie" et non "traditionnelle".

[...]

> _"Hum... Excusez-moi ?_   
>  _\--Oh, oui, petiot. J'étais... Concentrée-sur-l'étude-de-la-lame._   
>  _Tu ne comprends pas tout les documents, c'est ça ?_   
>  _\--En effet, certains sont dans des scripts que je n'ai jamais rencontré."_

  
Je m'en doutais, les gens qui savent lire tous les scripts du multivers se font rare.  
Heureusement, je fais parti de ceux là... _(Et je suis très modeste, aussi.)_

G.A.E. : Bon, la plupart des textes sont en dominarien général.  
Ça doit être une écriture que tu comprends.

_(La plupart des arpenteurs ont appris à comprendre le dominarien,_   
_parce que tout le monde finit un jour à Dominaria..._   
_Honnêtement, c'est comme si ce plan était une jolie fleur qui est butinée par arpentage...)_

Gid. : Hum... C'est un point de vue... Original.  
G.A.E. : Oui. Donc, pour la plupart, c'est des archives tolarianes.  
Gid. : Oui, c'est la majorité des documents.  
G.A.E. : Normal, je leur en ai emprunté pas mal-   
Et-puis=Dakkon-est-dominarien!

...

Gid. : Et donc... Ceci, c'est du pyrexian ?  
G.A.E. : Ouaip! Du pyrexian ancien... C'est des extraits des archives de Yawgmoth!  
 _(J'ai des trucs rares, hein!? T'as vu petiot!?)_  
Il aimait bien ce que la blackblade représente.

Gid. : Et, donc... Qu'est ce que ça dit ?  
G.A.E. : Ça parle de la puissance des pulsions des humains sur eux mêmes.  
En gros, il pense que la soif de la lame répond et réveille la soif de l'humain.  
Gid. : "Soif" ?  
G.A.E. : Oui, désir, de vengeance, de compagnie, de rédemption...

Gid. : Je...  
G.A.E. : Oui, petiot, le p'tit Dakkon, l'était un peu comme toi.  
Il voulait de grandes choses. Ça a cafouillé. Et il a voulu "réparer ça".  
 _(J'l'aime bien, ce p'tit Dakkon.)_

Gid. : Oui, mais, je n'ai pas, activement, cherché un tel pouvoir, moi...  
G.A.E. : Oui, t'es un peu un mélange de Dakkon avec un autre arpenteur.  
Attends, petiot, j'ai une tenture, en réserve.

* * *

 

Gideon a, à peine, attendu une minute, que la Grande Archiviste Extraordinaire était revenue.   
_(J'adore parler de moi à la troisième personne. Ça fait du bien à l’ego, de temps à autre.)_

La tenture fait deux coudées sur trois.  
G.A.E. : C'est une tenture réalisée pour célébrer le mariage de Serra et de Feroz.

Gid. : C'est vrai que j'ai peut être des points commun avec cette Serra.  
Ses disciples en parlait comme d'une-  
G.A.E. : Nah, on s'en fiche de Serra "j'me tire tout le temps".  
C'est Feroz, le type auquel tu ressemble un peu.

Gid. : J'ai jamais entendu parlé de lui.  
G.A.E. : Oui, peu de gens le connaissent maintenant... Ah, pauvre jeunesse...

G.A.E. :

> Feroz était le plus gentil arpenteur possible.

Gideon : Vraiment ?!

> Chut! Écoute!  
> Donc, Feroz était le plus gentil arpenteur possible.  
> Il considérait, à juste titre, que transplaner et impliquer des créatures,   
> dans des combats, c'est mal.

Gideon : Bien sûr. Mais, souvent, des civils sont présents... On n'y peut rien...  
La seule chose à faire c'est de les protéger, le plus possible.

> Feroz a tout fait pour protéger le monde où il a rencontré Serra.  
> Mais, un pauvre accident a fait de cette histoire une tragédie...  
> Et, Serra a perdu le goût de vivre sans lui.   
> Feroz était si extraordinaire... Feroz...

  
Gid. : Hum... Oui... Je comprend où vous voulez en venir, mais...  
Pour en revenir à la blackblade ?

* * *

 

Ah, personne ne peut donc apprécier la passion pour Feroz ? (Feroz... "w")

Gid. : Donc, la lame se nourrit de mes émotions ?  
Il suffit donc que je les contienne.

G.A.E. : Houla! Non, malheureux! Au contraire!  
La lame fait bouillonner les passions non exprimées ou non assouvies.  
La vengeance, le désir de bien faire...  
C'est en trouvant la paix avec ses passions que l'on ne se fait pas dévorer par la blackblade.

Gid. : Ne pas réprimer, mais trouver la paix...

G.A.E. : Oui, prenez du recul sur la situation.  
Ne vous focalisez pas sur vos fautes passées.  
Faites "pénitence", simplement, en étant le meilleur possible.   
Et... Si vous aimez quelqu'un, dites le lui.  
 _(Surtout le dernier point)_

Gid. : Non... Je... Vous êtes sûre ?  
G.A.E. : Non, mais, bouge-toi... Et ma romance Gideon-Chandra, sinon !?  
Gid. : ...En fait, vous êtes une vieille pie, avide de ragots!  
G.A.E. : Hey! Petiot! Pas si vieille que ça!

  
Gideon éclate de rire.  
Et, nous rions tous les deux, comme deux gamins débiles.

* * *

 

Gid. : Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que j'étais venu chercher.

G.A.E. : Je garde les documents.   
Mais, tu voudrais pas d'une rune de garde blanche ? J'en ai en stock.  
Tu sais, Dakkon en gardait toujours une, dans son bouclier.

Gid. : Dans son bouclier... Et, son armure, elle était particulière ?  
G.A.E. : Il l'avait faite lui même, avant la lame. C'était un forgeron doué, à la base.  
Mais, sinon, non, je ne pense pas.

G.A.E. : Enfin... Peut être, mais pas comme on l'entend :   
Il est très probable que c'était comme un ancre, pour lui.  
Un mémento de son humanité et de son potentiel intérieur.

  
Gideon : En effet, c'est possible...  
Par contre, j'utilise, sur moi même, de la magie blanche, au combat.  
Donc, une rune de garde blanche...  
Vous n'auriez pas la même chose, mais, juste pour les sorts adverses ?

G.A.E. : Ça doit exister... Mais, malheureusement, je n'ai pas ça en stock.  
...  
J'ai des runes de garde rouges, sinon...

Gideon : Hum... Je passe... Chandra détesterait si j'en utilisais...  
G.A.E. : Alors, t'es tout excusé, petiot.

* * *

* * *

 

Gideon : Avant de partir, juste un truc :   
Comment ça s'est terminé pour Dakkon ?

G.A.E. : Personne ne sait vraiment. Ou alors, je n'en ai pas entendu parlé.  
...Ce qui m'étonnerait, mais, bon, on ne sait jamais...  
Enfin, j'aime à croire ce poème :

> Après que Dihada ai perdu son emprise sur Dakkon,   
> le démon redevint un homme.  
> Son humanité alors retrouvée,  
> il fut projeté dans le passé,   
> là il vécu heureux, dans les bras,   
> de l'humaine qui deviendrait Dihada.

Gideon : En fait, vous aimez beaucoup la romance...  
 _(Même si cela défie le sens commun.)_

G.A.E. : Probablement. Mais, à mon age, on ne se refait pas.

  
  
Gideon reprend donc la lame et...

Gideon : Wow! Elle semble bien plus légère!  
G.A.E. : Bien, petiot! C'est un bon début!   
Alors, à la revoyure, hein!

Gideon : Oui, je reviendrais au besoin.

  
Sur ce, Gideon Jura prend congé, pour rejoindre le village   
et, de là, transplaner vers d'autres aventures   
_(avec Chandra, parce qu'ils sont trop mimis, tous les deux...)_


End file.
